Tibalt
Summary The student of a Nephalian skaberen, Tibalt tried to follow in his master's footsteps, cobbling together and reanimating corpses. But he lacked the talent and discipline for the dark, exacting work. Nursing a growing seed of hatred fed by his own failures and isolation, he began to turn his talents toward the realm of the living. His experiments tested the ability of living organisms to withstand pain. Tibalt used only vermin at first but then moved on to larger animals and eventually to vagrants. As if summoned by the evil nature of these new experiments, devils began to gather near Tibalt's laboratory at night, whispering in their strange, chittering tongue. In time the devils offered Tibalt insights into what fascinated him most: the true nature of pain. Filled with a sense of power, Tibalt grew more sadistic and more careless, oblivious to the whisperings of the townsfolk. It was only a short time before an inquisitor's boot kicked in the door of his laboratory. Cornered in a room filled with jabbering devils and torture devices, Tibalt should have been executed or jailed for life. But at that moment he invoked a potent and hateful spell built from the devils' utterances and his own grim discoveries. The spell fused his own essence with theirs—at the cost of inflicting on him all the pain he had inflicted on others. In that moment, Tibalt's Planeswalker spark ignited and flung him across the Multiverse, away from the inquisitors' blades. Now half-human, half-devil, Tibalt is free to practice his "art" on countless planes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Tibalt, The Fiend Blooded, The Rakish Instigator Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears in his late 20s to early 30s) Classification: Half-Devil Human, Planeswalker, Pain Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Magic (Proficient Red and Black mana user), Limited Necromancy, Enhanced Senses (Can sense pain and misfortune even in other planes, and can detect physical, mental, and emotional pain), Pain Manipulation (Is proficient in pain magic), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (His pain magic is capable of amplifying emotions of pain, suffering, self-pity, and sorrow), Limited Dream Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation, Fusionism (Able to merge his soul with demons to amplify his power), Summoning (Can actively summon armies of demons and devils, as well as passively summon them as a side effect of his pain magic), Power Nullification (Can prevent opponents from regenerating or healing), Smoke Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings), Heat Manipulation/Fire Manipulation (Chandra's flames were unable to harm him), and Pain Manipulation (Was able to withstand the combined sensation of all of the pain he had inflicted on his victims being forced upon him all at once) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought Chandra Nalaar and Ajani Goldmane, and even his demons were capable of overpowering Ajani temporarily. Fought Sorin Markov. Fought alongside Davriel Cane. Referred to a volcanic eruption as something trivial.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Chandra) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level+ (Took multiple hits from Chandra) Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Dagger Intelligence: Gifted (Tibalt is a master of Pain Magic, demonstrating extreme proficiency in causing pain on a physical, mental, and emotional level through both direct and indirect means, including amplifying negative emotions, inducing painful thoughts and memories, creating illusions of ones fears, or manipulating loved ones to cause greater pain to his targets. Despite receiving no formal training in this field, Tibalt was able to become a master of his craft solely through trial and error amplified with his inhuman sadism, even learning demonic magic through sheer experimentation, and his skill is such that he was nearly able to make Chandra lose the will to use pyromancy just by manipulating her memories of the War of the Spark.) Weaknesses: His sadism can potentially lead him to be overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: E0897f83d7281c61e43248dde7785fcf.jpg|Blightning Browbeat.jpg|Browbeat 1079_impact.jpg|Explosive Impact Twar-12-devil.jpg|Devil Tibalt-s-rager-war--art-mtga.png|Tibalt's Rager *'Associated Spells:' **'Blightning:' A Sorcery centered in red and black mana. The user issues a concentrated surge of electricity, usually focused on the target's head, to cause torturous amounts of pain before killing them by frying their brain. **'Browbeat:' A Sorcery centered in red mana. The user takes on an intimidating visage to take advantage of the target's fears. **'Explosive Impact:' An Instant Spell centered in red mana. The user strikes the ground, causing a jet of fire to explode from the earth under the target's feet. **'Devil:' A creature centered in red mana. Classified as a Devil, this creature will blast the opponent with a ball of fire upon its death. **'Tibalt's Rager:' A creature centered in red mana commonly summoned by Tibalt. Classified as a Devil, this creature is able to amplify its power with extra mana, and will blast the opponent with a ball of fire upon its death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Hasbro Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sadists Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 6